


rest

by godjihoe



Series: drabbles for the rare ones [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, domestic gfs, hyunchuu, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godjihoe/pseuds/godjihoe
Summary: jiwoo begs hyunjin to get some much needed rest





	rest

“Babe you need to go to bed,” Jiwoo followed after Hyunjin, the frustration building up at how stubborn her girlfriend was being right now. She could tell by the dark circles under Hyunjin’s eyes that it’d been a while since she’d gotten any proper sleep and she was starting to worry. 

 

“I’m fine, I just need to get a few more hours of practice and i’ll be ok.” 

 

Hyunjin slowed down and set her bag on the couch, turning around so she could face Jiwoo. Her lips curved into a reassuring smile and she could tell by the slight twitch of Jiwoo’s lips, that the girl wanted to smile too. “But you need to rest, one good sleep won’t kill you,” Jiwoo argued and she reached out so that Hyunjin would hand over the car key in her hand.

 

“This game is important unnie, I need to do my best,” Hyunjin replied and her grip on the keys tightened. She wasn’t going to back down, especially since she did badly at the team practice yesterday, she needs to do extra training on her own. Jiwoo sighed, now folding her arms so that Hyunjin knew she was being serious.

 

“I know that Hyun, but if you don’t rest then you’ll lose the game this weekend.” 

 

Hyunjin thought it over, she didn’t want to admit it but Jiwoo was right, she’d been so tired that she was being drained of energy much faster than usual. Even her coach had noticed and questioned her about it, and like usual she would brush his concern away. 

 

“Just a few hours,” Hyunjin eventually gave in and the wide smile on Jiwoo’s face had told her that she had made the right decision. “But only if you sing whilst I sleep,” Hyunjin added. 

 

Jiwoo nodded immediately, the relief washing over her at the thought of Hyunjin finally getting some well needed rest. She reached out once again and this time Hyunjin grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together. Jiwoo made her way to their bedroom, questions leaving her lips of what song Hyunjin wanted her to sing. 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @godjihoe


End file.
